Catching Ferb
Prolouge: Candace Flynn and her little brother Phineas Flynn have won the hunger games. They return to district 12, where Phineas (and dog Ferb) try to figure out a cure for the other tributes, so they can return to human form. One year later, sparks start to fly... Chapter 1 Candace Flynn walked down the street, to the victor's village. She had the herbs Phineas had asked for, along with some wild turkey. She entered her new house, which was a lot like a mansion, and headed to Phineas's room. When she entered he was at his desk, mixing formula's in text tubes. Seeing Candace, he grins "Thanks Candace! Susie!" he chimes "Your turn!" The small, blonde dog whines and reluctantly sets herself on the table. Phineas pours the mixture over her, and she....turns into a monkey. "OH! That's close!" Phineas jumps excitedly "I'm just missing one thing!" Her pours a dog formula onto Susie, and she turns into a puppy again. "Candace?" Linda popped her head through the door "Erm...."someone" is here to see you..." Candace walked down the hallway, perfectly calm, thinking it was a stylist or someone delivering a message from the capitol. She opened the door "Hello - -oh! Oh! President Ka Ka Pue Pue?" Sitting in a fine, red velvet armchair, sat none other than the Doofitol's advisor. Everything was grey accept his skin: his hair, his, eye colour, his lips, his clothes, which looked rather expensive. "Good morning, Candace...." his voice was cold, and stoney "Do you know why I am here today?" Candace shook her head "I'm HERE because of the great mess you've caused!" "Huh?" "DO YOU...IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM...KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE HELPED CAUSED?!" Candace shivered. She remembered Harold's warning about the Doofitol. "A s-slight idea...hehe?" "YES! And we in Love Muffin did NOT approve of your language at the interview. Then you actually managed to get your brother out ALIVE!" "Hey, now, Gray man!" Candace had a short temper "Leave Phineas out of this!" "Oh, don't worry, we can't touch him! The situation you have caused, you stop us from punishing you both severely!" he grit his teeth "Believe me, I'd LOVE to just kill you now!" "....well what do you want me to do?!" "We have a plan, don't worry. To start, on the victory tour, you must convince EVERYONE that you are mentally insane!" "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" "Good. I'm glad we had this talk. Do not speak of it. I'm WATCHING you, girl of fire..." And with that, he left. "What happened?" Linda and Phineas stopped Candace in the hall. "Oh..." Candace lied "The president always has a talk with the victor before the tour. We just never see it on TV." Linda was convinced but Phineas gave her a What about me? ''look. "Anyway...have you heard from our stylists or Prissy?" Phineas decided to move forward "The trip starts tomorrow." "Yes, they just left. They were going to talk to you, but they decided to talk on the train. Phineas went back to his room, and Candace went outside for some fresh air. Walking down the street she met Vanessa "Hey congrats!" "Thanks! I've been meaning to ask you..." Candace reached in her pocket "Do you want your pin back?" "Hmm? Nah, you keep it. It was a gift. Anyway, I can always get one from the doofitol. They're the newest fashion. You should see it!" "I will...on the victory tour." "Yeah. Right. Good luck." "Thanks. Bye." Chapter 2 Candace boarded the train. Phineas hurried behind. They found the main compartment and sat on a couch across from Carol and Penny, their stylists. Prissy came in. "Hello Candace! Hellooooo oh ew!" She saw Isabella in Phineas's arms "MUST you carry that dog everywhere?" "Yes, yes I must." Isabella wasn't just an adorable puppy. She was the girl Phineas was in love with, but he failed to save her from a spear. In the final 4 of the games, she was revised and turned into a dog. She (and his brother Ferb, also a dog) were the main reason for his study. However, he never tested Isabella (or Ferb) with "potions". Then Major Monogram came in, laughing like the mad man that he was "OOH! LOOK! HAHAHAAAA! DOG BOY AND FIRE GIRL!" "......" "HAHAHA!" Suddenly he became really serious "Candace, the doofitol has plans for you..one you may like..." "I've been told..." "Phineas, are you almost done that medicine?" "Yeah! I went from cat, to beaver, to gorilla, to ape...and today monkey! I'm close!" Major Monogram rolled his eyes "Yes, well...Candace, I'll tell you later, we've arrived in district 11...Phineas, it would be best not to mention your dog study..." Entering the gates, Isabella yipped excitedly. Candace looked out the window. "Oh....wow....." Next to 11, district 12 looked like a playground. Instead of "easy-to-bribe" Normkeepers, they had huge musled brutes holding weapons. Instead of a small chain-link fence that wasn't ON most of the time, they had a prison wall with high voltage. They got to the square. ''Man Phineas thought looking down at the crowd from the stage District 11 is huge! No wonder Isabella didn't get much to eat! Candace had "other things" to worry about. Be crazy. Be loco. Be insane. Be bananas, whatever a banana was.... Prissy had a little speech, then the representative of district 11, Ella, then Harold, then some winners from district 11. Then her. Easy, Candy.... "Umm....ummm.....ummmm.....ummmmm...." She looked over at Harold. Then she got an idea... "OH MY GOSH! THIS DISTRICT MAKES MY DISTRICT LOOK LIKE A KIDDY POOL!" She looked puzzled "Hey, what the heck is a kiddy pool?" The district started laughing "You don't like me?" She whimpered, then "WELL THAT'S YOUR DEAL! HAHAHAHA!" then she turned serious "Thank you all for listening...to my speech. That's all..." she jumped out of her chair "OR IS IT?" Next was Phineas. He had no idea what to say... "H-hello..." he smiled weakly, knowing they hated his guts... But then a woman came up to the front of the crowd "THANK YOU PHINEAS!" She screamed "What you did to my Isa was BEAUTIFUL!" she started sobbing Random women and men came up an congratulated him on the duet and turning Isabella into an angel, ready for heaven... Normkeepers ran through the street. They grabbed Vivian and dragged her away. There was confusion as millions of peacekeepers pushed everyone away. Then, grabbing a old man by the throat they held a gun to the guys head and.... - ------------------ ---- - ------------------ ---- - ------------------ ---- - ------------------ ---- - ------------------ ---- - ------------------ ---- - ------------------ ---- - ------------------ ---- - ----------- "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Prissy was scared. Phineas cried, holding a shaking Isabella. Major Monogram looked coldly at everyone. They were back on the train, talking. "Candace...." Phineas began "What the heck were you doing?" "Okay, okay. I'll tell you..." Candace felt tears coming up "President Ka Ka Peu Peu told me I have to act insane....to stop a rebellion..." "Candace, I also think it's time to tell you...." Major Monogram hesitated "The doofitol says you are to be engaged to Jeremy or else. When Phineas is done his potion. Also...this year is the quarter quell and I have a bad feeling." Candace was happy about the Jeremy part, but the quarter quell worried her. Recently she had been having nightmares about the arena. Chapter 3 It had been painfully slow, but the victory tour was almost done. Just the doofitol banquet and they would be back to district 12. At the party, they were congratulated and talked to. Phineas mostly, because Candace had scared some officials off. They broke free and went around sampling food. It was all delicious. Later, Candace met the game keeper, who showed her his watch. It had her sign on it: the Platypus. After about 1:00, they left to go home to district 12. During the night, on the train Phineas got up to get a glass of water. He reached for the tap and...a dark figure grabbed him. Isabella started barking. Then she turned into a human "Phineas!" She screamed. The figure threw him out of the train window. "PHINEAS!" "Phineas Xavier Flynn! Wake up!" It was Candace, not Isabella. And he wasn't on the train. He was in his room... "Phineas! You scared me to death! First you were out cold for the whole welcome home party! Then you screamed! Why were you screaming?" "Nightmare...." "Okay. Same here. Anyway, I'm going hunting. Wanna come?" "No. I'm almost done my potion..." "Oh you and that potion!" Candace laughed. She swung her game bag over her shoulder and left. Outside, the snow was falling. That's when it hit him - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Candace crawled under the fence to the forest and headed to the lake where her shack was. Then she saw two people. One with a limp, one with a peacekeeper uniform. They saw her and walked towards her "We are from district 8! There's been a rebellion! We come in peace!" The girl in the uniform threw herself down at Candace's feet "Umm..." "Margret! Sorry my name is Becky and this is Margret. We're headed to district 13." "That's a week away from here...anyway it's too radiant." District 13 was famous for graphite, but they developed nuclear weapons to use in the rebellion. "That's what YOU think." "What do you mean?" "I mean that they use old footage on the news. A platypus alway flies in a little spy car…" Platypus?! That would have to be before Perry was defeated! "Maybe it's REALLY toxic, so they can't do any filming there." "Nope. Well, we should get going." "Before you go..." Candace handed Becky her game bag. All the meat and animals she had. Margret's face lit up "THANK YOU!" "No problem." and Candace walked back to the...fence that was ON?! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- She had busted her ankle, but she did it. She had climbed a tree and jumped 30 feet over the fence. Walking home she noticed how many more Normkeepers they were. In the square, there was a crowd Must be a speech ''Candace thought to herself. Then she heard a scream. A shout. The sound of a whip. Isabella screamed again...wait what? Candace ran through the crowd. They let her past. She saw a sight she would never forget. Phineas wasn't wearing a shirt. His arms and legs were tied down and he was unconscious, being whipped by a HUGE peacekeeper. "YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" Candace pushed the man over. "Why, you..." Carl, one of the friendly peace keepers, grabbed the man's arm. Candace, wondered where the head peace keeper, Norm was. Candace untied he brother and was whipped in the face. Harold came up "OH GREAT! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO HER STYLISTS? HER PHOTO SHOOT IS NEXT WEEK!" "Photo shoot?" "For you wedding dresses." Jeremy said...."JEREMY?" "You brother's finished the potion, Candace!" Stacy smiled. She seemed to be more friendly now "Eh, yeah, cool." Coltrane smiled. He was a lot more calm now. Isabella was sobbing "Ferb! Do something!" the charming British HUMAN popped a pill in his mouth. He stopped bleeding. His wounds healed up. He turned colour. Doofitol medicine can do about anything! "He'll be asleep for a while..." Ferb sighed "So, Candace, are you ready to become my bride?" Jeremy said, faking being smooth "Yes!!!! I think. I'm 17...." "17? Oh, I'm 18...hey! I'm free from the draw!" "Me too! Phineas and I because we won!" "Aw, nuts, do we have to go back to our districts now?" Addison whined Major Monogram spoke up "No. Everyone but Ferb, Phineas, Candace, Jeremy, and Isabella follow me." Chapter 4 Candace enjoyed the photo shoot. Every dress was better than the last, with new accessories! Best news of all, Phineas woke up when she was on her 14th dress (14-26). He and Isabella watched, holding hands, as Candace posed with things like veils, flowers, parasols..etc After that, they watched Cameron Firefly, the host of the hunger-games interview, and see what would happen for the quarter quell. "AND NOW!" a platypus walked up with a scroll on a silver platter "Thank you, Perry! Ahem...ooh! THE REAPING WILL BE DRAWN FROM A POOL OF VICTORS TO SHOW EVEN THE MIGHTIEST OF PEOPLE CANNOT DEFEAT THE DOOFITOL!" Phineas looked over at Candace, who was paralized. Two male victors. One female. She was going back to the arena. - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wendy and Danny Charelene and Beckham Misti and Thor (who looked like Ferb) Thadius and Betty Jo Beckham and Mandy Eliza and Beckham Pele and Prof. Poofenplotz Pele and Feirsyde Elly and a scotish boy who looked like Ferb Norm"ette" and Charles Johney and Biffinda Candace and Phineas Phineas laughed, trying to remain positive "3 Beckhams, 2 Peles!" "Wow..." Candace whispered to Phineas "Are those Ferbs cousins? They all look like him!" Phineas's eyes widened. Pele 1, Pele 2, Beckham 1, 2 and 3, The Scottish boy and Thor all resembled Ferb! Same nose, height, eyes, but not features. "Actually, yes....!" Ferb replied from behind "Candace, Prissy's yelling at you to get on the train." "WE'RE BEHIND SCHEDULE!" but when Candace got on she screamed, waving a schedule in her face On the trip, she, Phineas, Isabella (who refused to stay behind) watched the other tributes on TV, from their past victories "Oh, Candace?" Major Monogram entered the room "Yeah?" she say still sad "President Ka Ka Peu Peu *snort* called. He says you've failed." Chapter 5 The interviews were a nightmare. Candace had to wear her wedding dress (the one that got the most votes) to mock her in front of the doofitol, but Bobbi had a plan that caused a riot. "When it's the right time, twirl." Candace wasn't paying attention. She thought about what president kaka pue pue had said. After a painful half hour, Cameron finally said "Okay, Johnny! Okay! Ugh...PLEASE WELCOME THE ONE AND ONLY CANDACE FLYNN!" "...Hehe how are ya sweetie?" "If you're worried about last time, I am now taking medication. Don't worry, you live FOR NOW...." Candace still was doing the crazy girl impression. It was fun! "Hehe...I just want to tell you that you look beautiful in that wedding dress with the sewn pearls and the pearl neclace and the pearl tiara!" "Ooh, do I now?" Candace saw the thumbs-up from Bobbi and twirled. Immediately a flash was seen and her dress was going up in smoke. When it cleared, she was wearing a long semiaquatic dress with gold flippers. "You...you're a Platypus...." "Yes, yes I am...." "Erm….Phineas Flynn?" "WHAT?! How was that so quick?!" "Uh…security?" "Never mind…he's coming on stage! I'm out! Peace!" Phineas entered in his coal costume. "Hey, bro!" Cameron teased "Howsit goin'?" "If you call being shut up in the same nightmare again "going" then pretty horrible." "Okay. We get it. You and your girlfriend reunited and you are spread apart." "Isabella? She's here. Any way, this is worse for my sister." Then he remembered the plan he had made earlier in training "To think! I was just nine months away from being a uncle!" Candace's eyes widened. She smiled evilly at the camera, understanding the situation. To top of being crazy, the world now thought a fake scenario was true: ''Candace Flynn is pregnant '' Then something happend that never happend before. All the tributes stood up and joined hands. Everyone in the crowd screamed and there was a DEMAND from almost all the districts to cancel the Hunger Games. Bobbi grabbed Candace's hand and Guston picked up Phineas and ran away like HECK. When they got back, their mentor Major Monogram yelled the heck out of them telling them they were lucky to be alive. Apparently the Doofitol got random people thrown in prison, and they canceled the replay on TV. They couldn't stop the broad-cast. Then there were the eye witnesses. Ferb had also called, saying he wanted to start a rebellion, but district 5 and 12 together were still too small. They would need ALL districts. Then something caught Phineas's eye. "Who's the avox?" Prissy pointed at... ''Carl He worked in the mines Carl He was a very small peacekeeper Always working in a lab for some reason And by the way labcoats are way out of season He's CARL the AVOX "Oh...wow. I did not see that coming." Candace was in shock mode Perry slapped her. Major Monogram laughed. Candace went to her room. This is CRAZY! ''she thought Chapter 6 Phineas was in his pod room, saying his goodbyes to his stylist and prep team. "I guess this is my last time with you." Phineas turned his head to hide his tears, and got on his platform. "Before you leave…" Isabella ran into the room and grabbed Phineas by the shirt. Pulling the 12 year old towards her, she…. "MUAH!"….kissed him Phineas gasped. He thought Isabella didn't feel the same! They… He took a breath "Is-a-bell-a!!!!!" Guston turned to the controller. "HIT IT, CARL!" The avox obeyed "Wait…Wait…WAIT!" Too late. He was rising into the arena. - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - Candace prepared to get onto the platform. She had heard that she had an alliance with Major Monogram and a boy from district 4. His name was Thaddeus. He reminded Candace of Phineas, especially his nose….name! Name. Then Bobbi came in. "Candace..." "Don't tell me. I know. I thought I told you dodos I didn't want any allies! Thanks for the dress, too." "Oh, it was a honour being your stylist. My money would still be on you...." He winked. Candace smiled at the middle-aged man and got into her pod. Suddenly, a mob of Normkeepers burst in, beat the heck out of Bobbi, and dragged him away. Candace started to rise into the arena. She counted how many people the capitol had crushed in front of her. ''Mom, Ferb, Isabella, MM, Phineas, Bobbi.... ''She looked around, at the...ocean? Ha ha, very ironic. Water for the girl on fire. Chapter 7 "Three...." good thing she knew how to swim "Two..." otherwise she would be like the other tributes...panicked "One...." but she would have to be like a career, and find her allies "GO!" Candace jumped into the water and swam to the island with the cornucopia. Cannons were already firing. Amazing how many people couldn't swim. Why wasn't there a section in the training section? Speaking of which, she had made friends there. Now they would die. ''The capitol is going DOWN, DOWN, DOWN! '' Thaddeus appeared with a trident in hand "Hey, fire girl!" he shouted, driving his weapon at a random person "Little help for an ally please!" Candace realized he meant her, and she helped him with at least 4 tributes. After the bloodbath, they got some stuff at the cornucopia, a tree shaped container on a little island. Then Thaddeus, Phineas, Thor, Betty Jo and Candace met up. They were all alive. Candace counted the numbers of cannons.... ''Wendy, Prof. Poofenplotz, Biffinda, Fiersyde, Beckham, Beckham, Pele, Pele, a Scottish boy who looked like Ferb, Charles, Elly, Dan and Johnny were dead…. Charlene, Misty, Betty Jo, Eliza, Norm"ette", Mandy, her, Beckham,'' Thor'', Thaddeus ''and ''Phineas were all still alive…. The group of alliance kept walking - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "CANDACE! LOOK OUT!" Phineas had seen the weak spot, but not quickly enough to stop his older sister from walking into the force field face first While Betty Jo and Thor ran to her aid, Thaddeus got some medical mask out of his backpack. After Betty Jo preformed CPR, both Candace and Phineas felt angry Dang! He saved my sister! Now I owe him! C'mon! I was GOING to kill him tonight, but now I owe him my life! They found a good camp site, and divided into groups. Candace went to find food, Betty Jo went to find what the tap thing they had did, and Thaddeus, Thor and Phineas built shelter. When Candace came back, she almost fainted. Instead of a simple hut, there was a tropical paradise! "How did you - -….In 15 minutes!" "Oh, it was eas…" "Guys! The TAP THING collects water from the trees!" Betty Jo held out a basket filled with cool water. After dinner and a drink, everyone chose a room, and set in for the night. The anthem played, and Candace slowly closed her eyes… and a cannon fired. Candace could barely see the name through the trees, but eventually she got it… THOR, DISTRICT 3 Wait what? Thor was in her alliance! Somebody screamed. Betty Jo! "EVERYONE WAKE UP! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING!" A green glow seeped through her door. Candace felt burning. Her skin was blistering. "GAS!" Phineas shouted Candace ran out the door, slid down the water slide, and saw Thaddeus and Phineas running with as much stuff as they could carry, Betty Jo over Thaddeus's shoulder. Candace ran behind them, gas following. They ran for what felt like forever, having to drop the supplies because they became weaker. Now Phineas was being carried by Candace, Betty Jo by Thaddeus. Candace was loosing momentum. Phineas was almost dead, and he looked unconscious. Betty Jo saw their struggling. "Thad! We need to carry on the plan!" His eyes widened "What?! But…no! I can't loose you!" "Thad…I wasn't going to live long any way! You have to or everything…everything we worked for…! Please…" "But…what about me?" "Find your sister, help her, and go home!" "I…" "For Megan, Thaddeus! For Megan!" His expression became stony. He nodded and put Betty Jo down. And the crazy old bat ran head first into the gas. Cannon fired. BETTY JO DISTRICT 4 Candace picked up Thaddeus and Phineas and kept running. They were now at the shore and Candace dove in. The gas disappeared. Their blisters stopped burning "Ahhh…." they all said at the same time Chapter 8 After rubbing sand, all over themselves, Phineas and Candace went over to a rock and sat down, staring up at the artificial stars, as they had the night Isabella died, and the dawn she came back. "So…" "I don't know how we're gonna get out of this one." "I think it's a matter of time." Phineas nodded "Anyway,what was that tropical tower you built?" "Oh…Thad had some blueprints, so I followed them." "You're a great builder…like dad …was." "Umm…hey, where's Thaddeus?" "Over there, carving a rock into a arrow head." "Phineas, watch that creep. I don't trust him." "I do. He saved our lives. It just took some time" he added "Oh, and if you get out of here, you'll make a great mom" Candace had to stop herself from laughing. Then she walked over to where Thaddeus was sitting. "Whatcha' Doin'?" "Oh…thinking of what to do next. Betty wants us to go to my sister" he scowled "Mandy and her alliance" "We should go." "Fine lets get going." "You don't seem to like my decision" "You don't know my sister. She's like a female President KaKa Peu Peu!" And to that, Charlene, Misty, Eliza, Norm"ette", Mandy, her, Beckham,'' Thor'', Thaddeus ''and ''Phineas Category:Fanon Works Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Phineas Flynn